


My eyes on you

by lumark99



Series: Kpop prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soonyoung is sad for like a second, i love soonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Chan grinned slyly, since he had Soonyoungs laptop he should go through his search history, just a glance. As he scrolled through though he was met with YouTube videos of fancams of... him?!orSoonyoung likes Chan a lot and watches videos of him in his spare time.





	My eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammieholmies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammieholmies/gifts).



> Another request! I honestly thought the prompts post would flop. Anyways I love seventeen a lot and I’m happy to write a soonchan fic!

“Soonyoung hyung?” Soonyoung heard a knock and a tentative voice call out. 

“Yeah?” He wriggled out of his blanket cocoon and trudged to open the door while yawning loudly. There stood seventeens very own maknae, Chan.

“I, uh, need to talk to you,” Chan said softly while playing with the hem of his shirt.

Soonyoung scratched his hair and opened the door wider, “uh, why don’t you come in.” Chan walked in hesitantly and sat down on Soonyoung's bed tensely.

“Uh,” Chan took a deep breath, “ikindoflostmylaptopandineedtouseyourspleasedonttelljeonghan.”

Soonyoung stood there dumbly for a few seconds before tilting his head, “Could you repeat that more slowly?”

“Uh so last night I was drinking with Hansol and Seungkwan and we did some dumb stuff that I can’t remember and long story short, I lost my laptop.” Chan wouldn’t meet Soonyoungs eyes.

”What am I supposed to do about it?” Soonyoung looked at Chan and frowned. Okay so maybe he was being a little harsh to Chan but in his defense, he was tired from dance practice and he just wanted to sleep, his crush on Chan be damned.

“Please hyung, I just need to borrow your laptop,” Chan gave him his puppy dog eyes. Dammit, Soonyoung was weak for three things and only three things. 1. Food 2. Seokmin, because everyone is weak for Seokmin and 3. Chan’s puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t think-“ is what Soonyoung started to say but then he made direct eye contact with Chan and his resolve crumbled. “Fine,” he sighed, “just please don’t damage or lose it.”

“Thanks hyung!” Chan jumped up and gave Soonyoung a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Chan and breathed in his minty scent.

“Don’t mention it,” he mumbled and but then sighed sadly when he opened his eyes and realized Chan was already gone.

 

It was only until the next day that Soonyoung started to panic. They had a group schedule in the morning and Soonyoung was shockingly the first one to get ready. If it was any other day, he would’ve opened up his laptop and looked up videos on the performance teams latest routine. He would mostly focus on Chan, not in a creepy way, more of an adoration kind of way. He would always start out focusing on the whole team, his sharp eyes trying to catch flaws in the dancing, but somewhere along the video, his eyes would just be drawn to Chan. There’s something about his dancing, the way it’s so powerful yet graceful at the same time, it amazes Soonyoung every time he watches it. The reason why Soonyoung was panicking though was that he was 99.9% sure he didn’t clean out his search history, which was full of Chan fancams. He flopped onto his bed and groaned as he squeezed his pillow. “Please god, if you love me, you’ll make sure that Chan doesn’t see my search history.” 

It turns out god doesn’t love him because later on that day someone knocks on his door. Now it easily could’ve been any other member but Soonyoung knew his luck wasn’t this good. “Soonyoung hyung.” He heard Chan’s voice call out, “I need to talk to you.” He felt a strong sense of Deja vú from these words and he gulped nervously.

“Come in,” he said, his voice cracking. He took a deep breath and rubbed his sweaty palms on his bed. Chan stepped into the room and stared and Soonyoung, the laptop in his arms. Chan suddenly broke into a teasing grin.

“I saw the videos you were watching of me, do you like me that much,” he teased.

“Uh,” the conversation didn’t go the way Soonyoung planned but since Chan wasn’t mad he was just gonna go for it. “Actually I do,” he said confidently, standing up.

“You what?” Chan looked at him and Soonyoung couldn’t read his expression, ‘here goes nothing’ he thought.

“I actually really like your dancing and your smile and your laugh and how you always smell like mint and I just like you in general,” he blurts out watching Chan carefully. Chan just stood there motionless and Soonyoung felt his heart sink. “H-haha, I was just kidding, it was a jo-“

“I like you too.” Chan’s voice was so quiet Soonyoung didn’t know if he actually said something or he was hearing things. “I really like you too,” Chan repeated, louder while staring into Soonyoungs eyes. It took his mind a few seconds to register the words Chan was saying but once he did he ran towards Chan and gave him a crushing hug.

“I thought you were going to hate me,” He warbled into Chan’s neck.

“You’re such a baby, sometimes you act like the real maknae,” Chan grinned, hugging Soonyoung back tightly. Soonyoung grasped Chan’s shoulders and looked into his eyes,

“I love you,” he said softly, “a lot.”

“I love you more,” Chan replied, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

 

Bonus

 

“What’s your favorite fancam of me anyway, since you’ve watched so many?”

 

“Believe it or not there’s actually not that many good fancams of you.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t know, but what I do know is I really liked that time when you danced to time for love by Chris Brown.”

 

“Wasn’t that like 3 years ago?”

 

“Like I said, there aren’t that many good fancams of you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Chan deserves more love !!


End file.
